Seraphim
(What is this , Character or series? And please sign in or we will not known who created this and it might get deleted) Seraphim is a fictional Superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by writer Brad Bell, and first appeared in Seraphim #1: Fallen Hero (2017). Originally named the "Seraphim", the character is also referred to by such epithets as the Fear From the Heavens, the Light Knight, and 'Superman II '(by Lex Luthor). He has a roster of abilities including Superhuman Strength, Incredible Speed, Inhuman Reflexes and powers such as teleportation, conjuration, and the ability to survive in any condition, making him immune to fire, ice and thunder. Origins Seraphim was once a member of the Heathens before becoming Earth's defender. Witnessing the deaths of two unfortunate and helpless children, which the Justice League could not influence, causes Seraphim to gain his own sense of justice. He questions God's doings and pleads to venture to Earth to protect the helpless. After being denied his request, Seraphim decides to trade his status for a ticket back to Earth, meaning he will no longer be immortal. God accepts this offering, and Seraphim is sent to Earth. He is transported to the fictional city Metropolis. Clark Kent soon becomes concerned. He believes this new "hero" may be a threat to society, as the angelic-like creature is seen critically injuring villains. He calls upon his alter-ego Superman to confront him. When the two meet, Seraphim challenges Superman's capabilities. Proving his worth. Superman accepts upon curiosity. Seraphim begins by punching Superman around Metropolis, avoiding all civilians and buildings. Superman realizes he's not a threat to society, but continues the fight by grabbing hold of Seraphim and throwing him to the ground. Seraphim reappears above Superman. Both praise each other's strength. Seraphim finally questions Superman, interrogating him on his procedures to stop criminals. Seraphim criticizes Superman's affection with the law, and not with what's naturally correct. We gather Seraphim's personality from this scene. He believes in his own sense of justice, and not orders written by other individuals. Superman answers the questions, and asks Seraphim to join the Justice League. However, he declines, telling Superman he has duties to protect the helpless when the Cape Crusader isn't available. Villain Roster * Caim (Arch-Enemy, aswell as a Fallen Angel ordered by Os to eliminate Seraphim for disrupting balance and the identity of the Heathens). Caim gains his own desire for vengeance against Seraphim for being the only immortal to gain access to the human world, showing God's favoritism to Seraphim, causing Caim to gain hatred for God and Seraphim's goals. He soon rebels against the Heathens, killing Os and transporting to Earth to kill humans to gain God's attention. Seraphim usually stops Caim, aided with the Justice League. * Lex Luthor refers to Seraphim as Superman 2. He uses Diamond infused weapons to pierce Seraphim's skin. * Iron-Eye - A genius mobster, whom despises Seraphim for saving his ransom victim. Iron-Eye soon gathers all his earning together to hire a sorceress named Red Rain. Iron-Eye possesses genius-level intellect, money and powerful weaponry. Category:Comic Series